1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to internal combustion engines, and more particularly to naturally aspirated (in contrast to supercharged) engines typically using gasoline as the fuel, but which use a different fuel for certain load conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Much has been done in connection with fuel systems for internal combustion engines. Various ways and means have been provided to use fuels other than gasoline, in addition to the gasoline-air mixture entering the combustion cylinders. A U.S. Pat. No. 2,675,788 to Porter discloses an injector for a liquid, which might conceivably introduce alcohol into the carburetor or intake manifold of an engine. Devices have been proposed for injecting water. Other United States patents of which I am aware and generally relating to the matter are as follows:
______________________________________ Patent No. Patentee Issue Date ______________________________________ 2,474,083 Zimmerman June 21, 1949 2,482,102 Dahle Sept. 20, 1949 2,533,863 Wirth Dec. 12, 1950 2,554,612 Bills May 29, 1951 2,675,788 Porter April 20, 1954 2,676,577 Vanderpoel April 27, 1954 ______________________________________
It is well-known that the fossil-fuels of the petroleum-based type have become increasingly scarce and expensive. In addition, combustion thereof tends to pollute the atmosphere. In contrast, fuels such as alcohol are readily obtainable in large quantities, although heretofore somewhat more expensive than gasoline, for example. Alcohol more readily lends itself to low pollution combustion in an internal combustion engine than does gasoline. It is also desirable to be able to use engines with more efficient compression ratios, lower rotational speeds, and without supercharging. The present invention is an effort to meet the needs here indicated.